Team Free Will and co trapped at Hogwarts
by anymeaddict
Summary: Dumbledore is a fan of the muggle show, Supernatural and uses a spell to bring the characters to Hogwarts, even some dead ones. *By: AnymeAddict and Dexter98*


**[Dumbledore's Office]**

Dombledore stared at the muggle screen for hours. Days even. Finishing all eight seasons.

"All the characters are perfect." He mutters to himself. "They would all make wonderful wizards if given the chance. Too bad they aren't real. . . of course there is that one spell, though it lasts different lengths of time depending on the caster. I wonder. . ."

McGonagall stormed into the office, nostrils flaring. "You have been neglecting your duties as headmaster! You have been in here for weeks! What on earth have you doing that is so important?"

He stood up and turned to her. "You are coming with me." And turned and walked out of the door.

**[The Bunker]**

"Sam. Have you figured out how to kill a Cerberus yet?" Dean walked out of the kitchen with a plate and a pie pan.

"No. All I can find is they protect the greek version of hell. It doesn't say anything about killing them. Maybe they can't be killed? I give up ask Crowely." Sam pushed himself away from the table.

Dean sat down across from his brother. "Crowley, get in here before I kill you."

"You do realize that if I wasn't here you couldn't kill me." Crowley appeared in the sit at the end of the table.

"Whatever, do you know how to kill a Cerberus or not." Dean glared him. And served himself a generous piece of pie.

"I haven't been king of hell that long." Dean lifted a bit of pie up to eat and…

POP!

Dean froze. His pie was gone, and he was no longer in the bunker library with Sam and Crowely.

They were in a room full of strange objects. Next thing he noticed that more than half the people in the room, all of which he knew, were dead.

"There's Mom… and Dad…. And Bobby… and Kevin! And there's Chuck and …" Dean froze. "Adam! Sam Look! It's Adam!"

Yes. Sam had noticed their half brother. But he had also noticed that said brother was staring daggers at a self conscious Cas. And that their Dad was staring awkwardly at the ground as many other people glared at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the both noticed a man and woman neither of them knew. The man was in a weird dress and had long white hair that matched his long white beard. The woman had on a green witch's hat and a matching green dress.

"You all may head down to the great hall, and wait with the first year to be sorted." The man quickly glanced around the room with a broad smile on his face. His eyes landed on Dean right as Cas grabbed his sleeve to make sure he wouldn't lose him.

"And by the way. Dean. Castiel. You two are perfect for each other." Dean opened him mouth to say a retort but the man had already happily bounced out of the room.

He quickly turned around until he saw Chuck, who was standing around in swimming trunks. "Chuck! What did you do?"

Before Chuck could defend himself, the woman said, "Put these on and follow me," and handed out some kind of clothes. Chuck quickly grabbed it, and pulled on a …Dress!

Everyone, even John, Crowley, Gabriel, Samuel, and Bobby, put on the dress. Except Dean.

He followed the rest on them through a bunch of weird halls. "No Sam. I am not putting on that dress."

"It's not a dress! It's a robe!" Charlie insisted.

"I don't care if it's a robe! It looks like a dress and I won't wear it!" Dean threw the robe at Sam, who held it up.

"I have to wear this too." He said dark and dangerously. "Put. It. On. Now."

**[In the Great Hall]**

The doors opened to reveal the normal 11 year old first years and a group of nervous adult. In the front was a very upset Dean in his robe.

The group was lead to the front of the hall. Charlie fangirled over all the characters that she knew, mostly Hermione.

The sorting was quickly explained and the 11 year olds were slowly called one by one up to a stool to wear the stupid talking hat.

By the time only the people that the Winchester brothers knew were left, they were all sitting on the ground, not wanting to stand the whole time.

"These people are honorary students here. They are muggles though, five of them doo have magic… but one gave it up for personal reasons, and another lost it. And the other two are…. Anyway, make sure that they are made welcome after they are sorted." The white haired man, Dumbledore according to Charlie, smiled at them. "After all… they are from my favorite tv show."

Dean stood up and turned to Chuck. "You made a tv show about us too!"

"Sit down and be quiet, Mr. Winchester."The woman, McGonigall, stepped forward.

"Wait… You're the dean that pretended to be my cousin. Your name is Winchester? As in Dean Winchester? As in my son?" Mary stared at him.

"Mrs. Winchester you should also be quiet. Your group still needs to be sorted." Dean angrily sat down and Mary stopped talking.

"um… Ash? There is no last name listed…" Ash Stood up.

"I was pulled out of my heaven for this, so it had better be good." He sat down and right as the hat touched his head it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

"Angel, Bathazar." Sam and dean glanced at Bathazar. Who scoffed as he stood up.

"My last name is not Angel." The hat again barely touched him before it yelled, "Slytherine!"

"Angel, Castiel."

Cas, who was sitting at dean's side, slowly stood up and walked to the stool. He sat down tentatively.

The hat was placed on his head and he heard a voice in his head. "Brave, ambisous, willing to do whatever you needed to that was best for Sam and Dean Winchester…. You are extremely loyal… so I'm going to say…"

The next voice he heard was aloud. "Hufflepuff!"

"Angel, Gabriel."

Gabriel stood up. "I don't need a hat to tell me that I'll be in either Griffindor or Slytherin." He went and sat on the stool anyway.

"hmm… Gabriel. You did everything you did because you couldn't choose between you brothers so I say…" Again without much of a pause the hat was screaming. "Hufflepuff!"

Gabriel wasn't happy at all when he stalker over to his brother at his table.

"Bradbury, Charlotte."

Charlie jumped up from the floor and ran to the stool. It took let time then ash to get her house.

"Griffindor!" She then ran and sqeezed herself between Harry and Hermione, much to the astonishment of both of them.

" Braeden, Lisa."

She strode up there and sat down, trying hard not to show how nervous she was.

"You are brave. But you would give up anything to protect the people most important to you… even if it means giving up the other most important person. But you are also brave… which do you choose?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Braeden, Ben."

Ben stood up, and glanced towards Dean, who gave him a thumb up. After a moment he left for the Griffindor table.

"Cambell, Samuel."

"Slytherin!"

"Fitzgerald, Garth."

" Hufflepuff!"

"Harvelle, Ellen"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Harvelle, Jo."

"Hmmm. You are loyal also…. But you are brave… you died to protect you family.. that is both… your choose."

"Griffindor!"

"McLeod, Fergus."

No one moved. Dean thought for a moment, he knew that name. wasn't it…

"Crowley." Dombledore looked down his nose at him. "Get up."

"No you stupid Englishman. My name is not Fergus. It's Crowley." Crowley sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get up before I tell everyone why you became a demon."

"That's not much of a threat, but fine." Dean snickered, ignoring the glare coming from the direction of the now occupied stool.

"Slytherin!"

"Mills, Jody."

"Griffindor!"

"Shurley, Chuck"

"You have no ambioun. You are a coward. You are no smarter than anyone else. And you have no loyalty."

"What do you mean I have no loyalty?"

"You know what I mean. So pick any of them other than Hufflepuff."

"Griffindor!"

"Singer, Robert."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tran, Kevin…. Advanced placement?"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Winchester"

"Finally. It's my turn." Dean started to stand up.

"Adam."

Everything stopped. Adam stood up. "My name isn't Winchester. It's Milligan."

Dumbledore looked at him. "It is you father's name, making it your name. Besides… I couldn't remember you last name."

Mary looked at her husband, "Wait. You had another son?"

John looked anywhere but at the woman next to him. "It was after you died." As if that justified everything.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Winchester, Becky."

This time Sam spoke up. "She isn't a Winchester either!"

"She took your last name when you got married, and didn't get rid of it after you divorced"

Sam huffed at this but got quiet.

"Slytherin!"

"Winchester, Dean."

"Finally." he said as he got up. He put the hat on and waited.

"Let's see… you could be any of them… let me think…" after a few minutes the hat spoke again. "You may pick you house."

"What house will Sammy be in?"

"I cannot tell until he wears me."

Hearing that, Dean stood up and took off the hat. "Sammy. Get up here."

Sam stood up looking around but did as his brother told him.

"Ravenclaw!"

Sam left and Dean sat down again.

"I want to be Ravenclaw."

"You will be Hufflepuff."

"No! Ravenclaw! You said I could pick!"

"You are loyal enough to go to whatever house you brother is placed in makes you Hufflepuff."

**" **Hufflepuff!"

Dean walked over angerly to where Cas and Gabriel were sitting.

"Winchester, John."

"Slytherin!"

And at last, the final name.

"Winchester, Mary."

"Griffindor!"


End file.
